1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a color gamut controlling device and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of display devices having reduced weight and volume compared to those of cathode ray tube devices have been developed. The display devices include liquid crystal display devices, field emission display devices, plasma display devices, organic light emitting display devices, and the like. Among these display devices, organic light emitting display devices display images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. Organic light emitting display devices have fast response times and are driven with low power consumption. Hence, organic light emitting display devices have come into the spotlight as next-generation display devices. Such display devices are used as display screens of personal portable terminals such as digital cameras, camcorders, cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and notebook computers as well as televisions (TVs).